


"I'll take what I can get"

by Kit_Scribbles



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Crying, Drugs, Fighting, M/M, Redstone, Sixth Form, Teencast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Scribbles/pseuds/Kit_Scribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridgedog just loves to cause trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll take what I can get"

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome!  
> **A note to the Yogscast: You can read my fics but be prepared for your faces to become tomatos

Strife hummed contently at the light tapping of fingers on his side where Parvs hand lay, he and the taller teen sat snugly together on one of the sofa’s in the bright sixth form hall. The dark haired teen was in deep conversation with the three sirs that sat on the chair to the right of them, Smiffy’s arms draped around the other two boys shoulders. Will almost smiled overhearing Xephos and Lalna arguing heatedly about something or another while the small, ginger boy tried to defuse the situation. On the other side of Strife, Sips and Sjin huddled together speaking in hushed tones to one another. Lomadia and Nanosounds were settled, deeply engrossed in a book together on the sofa across from the couple, next to the girls Benji and Strippin lounged, looking like they had just woken up.

The door clattered loudly, consequently the teens heads snapped around to see a tall, broad boy stood just over the threshold an evil grin plastered to his face. He was a rich, violent, brute and everyone knew it, everyone knew it yet had no idea what to do about the problem that was Ridgedog. The room was silent as the teens attempted to refrain from making eye contact with Ridge and his posse of two: Verbal and Bebob. The boys moved slightly more into the room and stopped right next to where Parv and Strife were sitting.

“And what do we have here? Oh look its the addict and the delinquent. Don’t they make a perfect match.” Strife visibly winced and cast his eyes down as Parv tightened his arm around the blondes waist. “Leave him alone, Ridge.” Parvs voice lacked all of its usual humor and instead sounded strained like he was gritting his teeth. Ridges hand reached forward and grasped a handful of Strifes hair painfully tight and yanked his head back, Will cried out as his hands shot to Ridges wrist trying to make him let go. “I can have anyone in this room, and no one will stop me.” Ridge practically hissed at Parv his words full of venom and hate, with his other hand Ridge seized a handful of Strifes collar and dragged him over the back of the shallow sofa much to Parvs dismay. “Hows the nose Strife? Still burning?” Of course, everyone knew what Ridge was talking about but no one uttered a word as Ridge dragged Will back against him. Parv would have moved towards them if there wasn’t a sofa in the way “I said leave him alone!” Parv yelled this time his hands balled into fists at his side his jaw set. 

Strife met Parvs gaze, the blondes eyes were full of distress and pain as his hands still held onto Ridges wrist tightly where his hand was tangled unyieldingly in his short hair. All the other teens in their group had now either got to their feet or were sitting on the edge of their seat, watching intently to see what Ridge was going to do.   
“We were friends once Parvis, I never understood why you stopped talking to us and...” Parv opened his mouth to reply when Ridge shoved Strife forward and let go of his hair at the same time, before Will could get his arms out infront of him his face had already collided with the wooden structure of the sofa. Strife fell to the floor groaning hard and clutching his now bleeding nose. “...got involved with some redstone addicted slut.” 

Rage gripped Parvs very being and before anyone knew what was happening he had launched himself over the sofa straight into Ridgedog sending them both plummeting to the floor. Not giving Ridge a chance to get the upper hand Alex swung his fists with abandon at Ridges face, blood immediately coating the skin of his knuckles, Will was ushered by Sjin towards Lomadia and Nano who began to trying to clean the blood from his face. Bebob and Verbal made a move to assist their friend when Benji, Strippin and the Sirs stood in their way their arms crossed “Don’t even think about it lads” Verbal and Bebob glanced at one another but finally backed off.

Parv was now back on his feet, his own nose bloody and bruised where Ridge had got a few hits in and was now repeatedly kicking Ridgedog with such force the redhead groaned every time Alex’ foot was brought down. “I. Told. You. To. Leave. Him. Alone!” each word was ended with a kick at ridge. when Parv stopped his eyes were crazy wide and his whole body shook with anger as he panted possessively “Will is mine! You don’t go near him. You don’t look at him. And you sure as hell don’t fucking touch him!” He kicked Ridgedog one last time and turned away to see his many friends staring wide eyed at him with equal shock and concern.   
Alex’ moved around and came to stand infront of Strife, Will dared to look up waiting for a classically witty Parv remark about how he was hench or whatever. However, as Will met the taller teens gaze his own emerald eyes widened to see that Alex’ eyes harboured big unshed tears, his face resembled that of a child who was about to cry. Strife stood quickly and wrapped his arms around the boy infront of him not really caring about the other teens being his audience. Parv let out a choked sob as he turned his face into Wills neck before he reached his emotional limit, his shoulders shaking violently as he cried and clung helplessly to Will, his hands fisted in the blondes shirt. Will closed his eyes as his hand raised to stroke at Parvs hair gently trying to soothe him. 

Slowly Parvs tears came to a stop, his shoulders stilling he still refused to lift his head until Strife gently pulled back from him trying to look at his face. The taller teens eyes were red and puffy, his split lip was in a prominent pout and the spilt blood had dried on his chin. “I-...I love you will!” Parv suddenly blurted out loudly making Strifes face turn the shade of his crimson shirt “W-what!?” Will looked at Parv with a bewildered expression. Alex smiled softly and repeated the comment and hint of his usual demeanour back in his voice “I said: I love you Will” Strife studied Alex’ face for a moment before stuttering “W-Well... i very much admire you too, Parvis.” Classic Strife. Parv leant into Strifes side a little and whispered “Is that an ‘i love you too Parvy’?” Strife muttered under his breath hotly and Alex let out a rumbling laugh and smiled “I’ll take what i can get” and slung an arm around Will’s shoulders.


End file.
